ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Chain Affinity
I just noticed a pattern in the renkei-able spells... If you want to know which element the physical spell is associated with, just check what ability that spell modifies. For example, Bludgeon modifies STR, so the element of the spell in a renkei is Fire (the element associated with STR). And if you know the element, you can know what renkei to use the spell in. --Chrisjander 18:22, 27 June 2006 (PDT) As a Blu/Thf, can you pop sneak attack onto any physical spell? Or does it have to be Chain Affinity + Sneak Attack + Physical Spell?--Zagex 15:25, 2 November 2006 (EST) As blu/thf most physical spells do stack with Sneak Attack, and no, Chain Affinity is not required to make any of them stack with Sneak Attack. The exceptions are ranged attacks like Pinecone Bomb, Feather Storm, or Wild Oats. On a side note, I would like to stress that single-hit spells like Death Scissors or Spinal Cleave are much more effective stacked with Sneak Attack than multi-hit spells like Frenetic Rip or Bludgeon. Yet again, the exception is when the mob is weak to that specific spell, as my CASA Frenetic Rip hits Qutrubs for about 1.7k as opposed to CASA Death Scissors which sits around it's usual 1.2k.--SamojDaCat 16:31, 20 June 2007 (MST) In case anyone was interested, you CANNOT make more than one skillchain at once via AOE weapon skills > AOE blue magic. I attempted this on a pair of opo-opos using Circle Blade and Battle Dance. Impaction was made on the one I was engaged with, but the other only took damage. --Khellendros 06:35, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Any knowledge if the Martial Anelace affects CA? I am going to do some testing myself. Sorry for noobing this, lol. --Darthporisius 13:27, 23 December 2008 No, Darthporisiu. Martial Anelace does nothing for Chain Affinity. ^^ -- --Revitozu 00:21, 23 December 2008 Can chain affinity and burst affinity be used back to back to create your won skillchain AND burst on it? Chmile 06:25, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Yes it can--KyteStrike 15:44, 23 June 2009 (UTC) It can, but it's not MP and time efficient to burst with anything other than Digest, Blood Saber, Blood Drain, MP Drainkiss, or Magic Hammer unfortunately. The reason I say this is because in other cases, you can just use another physical spell to do more damage for less MP, even if the magic spell is MBed. Not to mention saving yourself a lot of casting time that could be spent hitting the mob with swords for even more damage and TP to boot. Of course, ignore this bit of advice if the mob is really resistant to physical damage or else very weak to magical. --Belgaer.phoenix 20:50, November 30, 2009 (UTC) *While this may generally be true, with a balanced spellset and dedicated gear sets, magic bursting Eyes On Me can be effective in many situations. --Chocobits 01:03, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :While this may generally be true, there are instances in which "just using another physical spell to do more damage for less MP" is not possible for the following reasons: The enemy's defense or physical damage reduction is too high, the enemy is under the effect of a "Physical Shield," the enemy has enhanced TP gain, the enemy possesses special TP moves when hate is taken from behind, or the enemy is being lowmanned/solo'd (depending). :Perfect example: Slimes and Elementals. You could waste MP casting the "Big Three," or you could use 22MP to cast Poison Breath for roughly the same damage (for non-Tarus) and less TP feed, if you'd like to talk about MP efficiency. :In all the aforementioned instances, magical Blue Magic spells take the fore, and with the appropriate gear, traits and merits, are many times more useful than physical spells for IT++ enemies. These spells can be used effectively with any sub, whereas the much beloved Cannonball or Vertical Cleave require Sneak Attack to use effectively. :This negative stigma surrounding magical Blue Magic stems from lack of preparation and laziness in the Blue Mage community. You can't expect Magical Spells to be impressive when you skimp on gear, forget to set Magic Attack Bonus (for the spells that are affected by it), and have no skill or magic accuracy merits. Magical Damage and Physical Damage are not always interchangeable, which is why people recruit BLMs to use Ancient Magic II in spite of its poor MP efficiency. --Eremes 17:43, March 6, 2010 (UTC) I heard that CASATA doesnt work, that you can only CASA or CATA. is that true? --Nightcrew 00:10, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Has anyone been able to determine if Chain Affinity allows effects, such as Double Attack and Critical Hit Rate, to process on Blue Magic? I can speculate, but have no concrete testing to back it up. --Eremes 17:43, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Has anybody tested the effects of Sekkanoki with Chain Affinity to see if it allows Blue Magic -> Weapon Skill? Could be useful for solo breaking of weapon latents.